1. Field of the Invention
JEWELRY--combination articles and bracelets: two parts with a single hinge; magnetic clasp with safety catch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art magnetic necklace clasps are so heavy that they tend to slide down the back of the wearer's neck and pull the necklace taut against the wearer's throat in the front. With the new permanent magnetic materials available, the magnetic clasp has now become practical and it has been reduced to practice having a solid cylindrical shape with a 3/16 inches (4.6 mm) diameter, which is a practical size and weight.